warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Flowertail
Flowertail 'is a black she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long, lean, skinny tail like a flower stem. Information Affiliations '''Current: 'ShadowClan 'Past: 'LionClan (Modern) TigerClan (Modern) Age '''Age: Approx. 66.25 moons (5.5 years) as of The Great Battle Names Kit: '''Flowerkit '''Apprentice: '''FlowerpawRevealed by the author '''Queen: Flowertail Warrior: 'Flowertail Family '''Father: 'Blackstar 'Mother: 'Darkflower 'Foster Mother: 'Tallpoppy 'Brother: 'Darkflame '''Half-Brother: Whitethroat Mate: '''Oakfur '''Daughters: Olivenose, Shrewfoot Son: Scorchfur Foster Son: Redwillow Book Appearances Living: ''Leopardstar's Mistake, ''Blackstar's Amends Creator Creator: 'Stealthfire star History In the Novellas Leopardstar's Mistake Although unnamed, Leopardstar thinks of Flowerkit alongside Darkkit as she tells Firestar that she has young kits and not everyone can go with them to find a new home. She believes they must stay behind and they will die. Blackstar's Amends As Blackfoot grieves over Darkflower’s body, he questions why she couldn’t stay behind and take care of their kits. Tallpoppy and Applefur carry Flowerkit and Darkkit back from RiverClan territory, although they are not named yet. They take them to the medicine den and Tallpoppy settles down with the two kits at her belly. Flowerkit and Darkkit stare around the medicine den, wide-eyed. Blackfoot notes they are only a quarter moon old and unnamed, now he has to name them alone. Flowerkit looks up eagerly, letting out a little squeak as her brother nudges her. The little she-kit slips out of the nest and walks over to Blackfoot, asking where Darkflower is. She states that her mother told her she was going to battle but everyone is back and she is nowhere. She tries to peer around Blackfoot but he blocks her view, afraid she’ll see her mother’s body. Blackfoot tells his daughter that Darkflower cannot come back. Flowerkit asks what he means, eyes widening. Blackfoot explains to his kits that Darkflower left to fight for his Clan and loves them very much, but both kits stare at him. Flowerkit asks why Darkflower cannot come back then. Darkkit figures out she is dead and Blackfoot admits she is. He curls his tail around his kits and they scamper forward to his paws. Blackfoot explains she cannot come back, no matter how much they want her to but she is watching over now. In response, Flowerkit’s eyes widen in awe. Tallpoppy lifts the two kits back into her nest, promising to take care of them and telling Blackfoot to go take care of his Clan. The tom gives his kits’ a lick before leaving. Flowerkit curiously asks Tallpoppy why her father must take care of his Clan and Tallpoppy replies that he is now leader. Blackfoot leaves for his [leader ceremony, the thought of his two grieving kits following him. As Nightstar gives Blackfoot the life of courage, Blackfoot feels himself go into battle and panics. He calms down when he sees his kits, rolling over each other with Dawncloud’s kits. He thinks that if ShadowClan goes into battle, it is for their kits and for their future. As Hollyflower gives Blackfoot a life of proud and loyal leadership, Blackfoot hears the Clan cheering ShadowClan and listens especially for his kits. Their eyes are warm and bright as they excitedly chant and Blackfoot notes they have been born to a great Clan. Hollyflower tells her son he has wonderful kits and asks him to take good care of them. Darkflower steps forward and Blackfoot asks about their kits and why she didn’t stay back with them. As Blackfoot receives Darkflower’s life of protection, he sees his own kits alongside the rest of ShadowClan. As the she-cat walks away, Blackfoot asks about naming their kits. Darkflower replies it is up to him. Stonefur tells the father she’ll always be with him and his kits. Back at camp, Blackstar’s two kits trail out of the medicine den and the leader thinks they will not be unnamed for long. Blackstar announces his ceremony and the Clan cheers his name, even the kits chanting as loud as their meows will go. The kits try to pounce on each other’s tails and Flowerkit announces her victory as she catches Darkkit’s tail, but he complains he let her. Flowerkit greets Blackstar as he approaches, calling him Blackfoot. She then corrects herself, asking if he is Blackstar now. She doesn’t wait for an answer, bounding around in circles and yowling her father is Blackstar. Darkkit swipes her ear then asks about Darkflower and their names. Blackstar says Darkflower is watching over them and told him it is up to him about naming them. He announces he has decided names and hopes they like them. Flowerkit stops bounding around and looks up, eyes full of excitement. Blackstar performs a warrior-like ceremony, mentioning her kindness and dedication. He gives her the name of Flowerkit and prays her bounding spirit blaze as much as Darkflower’s did. He leans forward to touch Flowerkit’s head and she licks his cheek. Flowerkit announces her name as she bounds to Tallpoppy, announcing about the ceremony and that she was mentioned to be kind and dedicated. Tallpoppy seems to approve that name and Darkkit follows after him. Russetfur tells Blackstar they are good names and they think so too. She tells him to not be embarrassed and they are his kits, he can treat them differently since he is their father as well as their leader. A quarter moon later, the kits have grown and Russetfur points out that they have moved into the nursery. As the deputy and leader talk, Flowerkit is striping a leaf with procession. Her game is spoilt as Mosskit grabs the leaf and pretends its prey. Flowerkit immediately goes to Tallpoppy and complains loudly. Russetfur continues telling Blackstar that she’s made sure the nursery is safe and the kits are safe. Boulder talks to Blackstar, saying he only has ever been nice to the ones closest to him, including his kits. The leader goes hunting and catches a large frog. He thinks the kits will like it, especially Flowerkit and Darkkit as they’ll love a hunting lesson. During the hunt, Blackstar’s patrol meet Jaggedtooth and takes him back to camp. Dawncloud and Stumpytail round up the kits into the nursery and Blackstar only starts with Jaggedtooth when he is certain the kits are safe. Afterwards, the kits tumble out of the nursery in curiosity but Tallpoppy takes them back in. Blackstar silently promises his kits Jaggedtooth will not hurt them. During a Gathering, after Blackstar’s announcement of the fallen and new warriors, ShadowClan suddenly seems surprised. The other leaders press Blackstar about it and the ShadowClan cat angrily tells the leaders to not ask about his kits again as they have been through enough with the death of their mother. Leopardstar saves Blackstar by announcing to everyone that kits are wonderful news and they are all sorry about the death of their mother. She asks what their names are and Blackstar explains they are Flowerkit and Darkkit, after Darkflower. The Clans start cheering the kits’ names, much to Blackstar’s discomfort. Russetfur talks to her leader afterwards, saying the other Clans will not try to hurt Flowerkit or Darkkit. Blackstar murmurs he knows so Russetfur replies to celebrate as he has kits and it’s great news. Blackstar is still uncomfortable, as Flowerkit and Darkkit are his treasures and he doesn’t want to share it with anyone. Back at camp, Jaggedtooth attacks his guard and goes to attack the nursery. Flowerkit scurries after Darkkit who has exited the nursery and Jaggedtooth lunges at the kits. Blackstar attacks and the tom’s roll away from Flowerkit and Darkkit. Blackstar asks why and Jaggedtooth replies wants revenge on the leader so tried to kill his kits. He tries to attack Flowerkit and Darkkit again but Blackstar hits his head. Flowerkit shrieks he is dead and her father killed him, holding a front paw to her chest near a nasty wound. Runningnose explains that Jaggedtooth isn’t dead, and attempts to rush to Flowerkit, but goes into a coughing fit. Littlecloud takes over, checking Flowerkit’s wound. He explains it is not deep, and urges her to the medicine den, explaining she’ll be good in no time. The she-kit looks fearfully at Tallpoppy, who was attacked by Jaggedtooth too. Both cats limp to the nursery and Blackstar is relieved his Clan is taking care of his kits. After dealing with Jaggedtooth, Blackstar goes to the medicine den where Tallpoppy is curled around a frightened Flowerkit. Blackstar snaps at Flowerkit, asking why she didn’t stay in the nursery and she could have been killed. Tallpoppy growls at Blackstar, telling him to not talk to his daughter like that. Flowerkit wails for both adult cats to stop, explaining she was following Darkkit as he wanted to defend the nursery against Jaggedtooth and refused to listen to her. She was just making sure he was okay. Blackstar calms down, noting it’s unfair he is taking out his anger on her as she is scared already. The leader apologizes, explaining he saw Jaggedtooth attacking her and Darkkit and he only was trying to defend them. He adds he was terrified he was going to lose her. Wide-eyed, Flowerkit shuffles forward and touches noses with her father. She apologizes, promising to not do it again. She asks about Darkkit and if he will be in trouble and Blackstar replies he’ll talk to him and urges Flowerkit to not worry about it. Flowerkit requests that Blackstar doesn’t chew Darkkit’s ears too hard and her father promises he won’t. Relieved she is okay, Blackstar gives a goodbye lick and goes out of the medicine den, announcing to the Clan that the injured, including Flowerkit, are okay. Blackstar goes to talk to Boulder and cannot bring himself to tell him the shock and grief he is still experiencing over nearly losing Flowerkit. Three days later, Darkkit is complaining and asking for Flowerkit to come back as Littlecloud removes the dressing off Flowerkit’s wound and sniffs it. He reports it is not infected, it might turn into a small scar but it will fully heal. Flowerkit is excited about her first battle scar, saying it’ll be just like Blackstar’s. Darkkit asks again about Flowerkit returning to the nursery and Littlecloud explains he’ll replace the dressing then she’ll go back, but he orders there to be no play-fights. Blackstar notes that Flowerkit and Darkkit had a hard start in life and is relieved they are moving on and thriving. He also notes he can see Darkflower’s spirit racing through them in leaps and bounds. Littlecloud adds a new dressing to Flowerkit and she and Darkkit bound out of the medicine den to Tallpoppy. Not long after, the two kits race to the elders’ den after Cinderkit, Volekit and Mosskit. Blackstar decides to hold Jaggedtooth’s and orders Russetfur to warn the queens and kits. Boulder leads the kits to the medicine den while telling a story about a fox. Blackstar only starts the trial when the kits are safe and mentions during the trial that he attacked two innocent kits and wounded one of them. A day later, Runningnose enters the leader’s den, nearly tripping over Flowerkit and Darkkit who are chasing each other in circles. They have listened to Littlecloud about play-fighting so are only chasing each other and pouncing on leaves instead. Flowerkit keeps walking around with her head high, as if she won a battle. Blackstar is glad that is all she feels about it as he doesn’t want any more traumas for his kits. Blackstar asks Flowerkit and Darkkit to get a frog from the fresh-kill pile since Tallpoppy might like one. Flowerkit agrees it is her favorite and races out of the den, nearly tripping over Runningnose on the way. Darkkit races after her and beats her to the fresh-kill pile by a whisker. Runningnose mentions to Blackstar that he has a handful of kits and reminds him when Blackstar was a kit. Blackstar asks about if he is here to talk about his kits or something else. He sees Runningnose face and asks if Flowerkit is okay in which Runningnose reassure she is. Later, Blackstar calls for a Clan meeting to perform Runningnose’s elder ceremony and Flowerkit and Darkkit scamper to the Clanrock, eyes shining with pride. Afterwards the kits recite the ceremony, with Darkkit acting as leader and Flowerkit acting as the retiring warrior. Darkkit addresses Flowerkit as Flowerclaw, asking if she wishes to retire. Flowerkit replies a yes, calling Darkkit Darkstar. She corrects herself, staying ‘it is’ instead. Blackstar is relieved she and her brother are safe and okay. A few moons pass and Flowerkit and Darkkit continue to grow and blossom. Blackstar goes to talk to Russetfur as Flowerkit and Darkkit go to practice pouncing. Russetfur comments they are great kits and that Flowerkit has Darkflower’s gentleness. Blackstar agrees, commenting they are too bored and fidgety though. He hopes that they’ll have new denmates soon as Nightwing has moved into the nursery. Later, when Deerfoot saves Blackstar from Jaggedtooth, Deerfoot explains he did it because the Clan, and his kits need him. He says his kits need him to watch over them for the rest of their lives, and he can do it better down here than in StarClan. Deerfoot dies and Blackstar reports this to the Clan, mentioning his last words acknowledged that Flowerkit and Darkkit need him. The leader glances down at his kits, who are staring at him in awe. As he says goodbye to Deerfoot, Blackstar promises to love and take care of ShadowClan just as much as he does with his kits. He glances at his kits, who are still watching with awe. Many moons later during the Great Battle, Blackstar sees Flowerkit, now Flowertail stand in line with other cats, her long, lean skinny tail like a flower stem is bushing out behind her. The leader notes that Flowertail and now Darkflame have grown stronger through their apprenticeship and have become great warriors. He thinks that life in the Clans is tough and is grateful that they made it through. Redwillow attacks Darkflame and Flowertail yowls his name, nearly knocking over Blackstar as she rushes to her brother’s side, asking if he is okay. Darkflame replies he is okay, he just needs a minute. Flowertail calls her brother a stupid furball, reminding him Blackstar has the extra lives, not him. Blackstar informs his kits that he only has one life left now as he gazes at them. He thinks about how they were there throughout each life and each mistake, always there. Blackstar sees Redwillow hurt Shredtail and orders Flowertail to make Darkflame safe then join the battle when he is ready. Flowertail nods before dragging her brother to safety by his scruff. A little later, Flowertail is staring at the body of Tallpoppy, begging for her to not die. She flings her head back to wail for Tallpoppy not to leave and wondering how they will survive. Blackstar insists they will survive as when she was a kit, Darkflower promised him something that will never be broken. Flowertail whimpers, asking what it is. Blackstar tells her that her mother promised that ShadowClan will be safe, protected and will last forever. Trivia Interesting Facts *Flowertail is both named after Darkflower and her long skinny tail that is like a flower stem. *Flowertail looks much like Darkflower. *The author admits she favors Flowertail a little more than Darkflame. *The author has revealed that Flowertail had kits with Oakfur and raised Redwillow after his mother died. Part of the reason he joined the Dark Forest was because he was teased by his adopted siblings, much like Brokenstar's story. Gallery Flowertail.kit.png|Kit version Flowertail.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Flowertail.queen.png|Queen version Flowertail.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Father: ' :Blackstar: 'Mother: ' :Darkflower: 'Foster Mother: ' :Tallpoppy: 'Brother: ' :Darkflame: '''Half-Brother: :Oakfur: Mate: :Oakfur: Daughters: :Olivenose: :Shrewfoot: Son: :Scorchfur: Foster Son: :Redwillow: Granddaughters: :Berryheart: :Cloverfoot: :Beenose:Revealed on Kate's blog :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Yarrowleaf: :Gullkit: :Frondkit: Grandsons: :Rippletail: :Conekit: Great-Granddaughters: :Needletail: :Sunkit: Great-Grandsons: :Spirekit: :Hollowkit: Grandmother: :Hollyflower: Uncle: :Flintfang: Aunt: :Fernshade: Nephew/Niece: :Weaselkit: Cousin: :Badgerfang: Tree Quotes "Where’s Darkflower Blackfoot? She told me she was going to battle, but now that everyone is back, I don’t see her anywhere." --Flowerkit asking Blackfoot about Darkflower (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 1) "Hi Blackfoot! Oh wait… You’re Blackstar now, right? … My father’s Blackstar! My father’s Blackstar!" --Flowerkit to Blackstar (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 4) Blackstar: ''"StarClan honours your kindness and dedication. I give you the name of Flowerkit. May your bounding spirit blaze as much as your mother’s did."'' Flowerkit: '" I’m Flowerkit! Blackstar did a ceremony and named me Flowerkit! He says I am kind and dedicated!" --Flowerkit receiving her name before announcing it (Blackstar's Amends'', chapter 4) '''Blackstar: ''"Don’t ever ask about my kits like that again! They’ve been through enough, their mother was killed!"'' Leopardstar: '"''Kits Blackstar? How wonderful! All the Clans are sorry about the death of your kits’ mother. What are their names?" 'Blackstar: '"'' Darkkit and Flowerkit. After their mother, Darkflower." '''Everyone: '"Darkkit! Flowerkit! Darkkit! Flowerkit!"'' --Blackstar about his kits during a Gathering (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 7) "''His dead! You killed him!" --Flowerkit about Jaggedtooth and Blackstar (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 7) 'Blackstar: '"Why didn’t you stay in the nursery! You could have been killed!" '''Tallpoppy: ''"Blackstar! Don’t talk to your daughter like that!"'' Flowerkit: '"''Stop it! Both of you! I was following Darkkit! He wanted to defend the nursery against that evil rogue and wouldn’t listen to me. I had to make sure he’ll be okay!" 'Blackstar: '"I’m sorry Flowerkit. I’m very sorry. I saw Jaggedtooth trying to attack and I defended you and your brother. I was terrified that I would lose you." 'Flowerkit: '"I’m sorry Blackstar. I won’t do that again I promise." 'Blackstar: '"Good." 'Flowerkit: '"What about Darkkit? Will he be in trouble too?" 'Blackstar: '"I’ll talk to him don’t worry about that." 'Flowerkit: '"Okay, just try not to chew on his ears too hard?" 'Blackstar: '"I won’t." --Flowerkit, Tallpoppy and Blackstar (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 7) "Yay! My first battle scar! It’ll be just like yours Blackstar!" --Flowerkit about a wound (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 8) "Blackstar sighed in relief, Darkkit and Flowerkit had such a hard start in life, he was glad that they are moving on and thriving. He could see their mother’s spirit racing through them in leaps and bounds." --Blackstar thinking about Flowerkit and Darkkit (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 8) "Flowerkit keeps walking around with her head held high, as if she won her first battle. Blackstar was glad that was all she felt; he didn’t want any more traumas for his kits." --Blackstar thinking about Flowerkit and Darkkit (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 8) '''Russetfur: ''"They are great kits. Flowerkit has her mother’s gentleness."'' 'Blackstar: '"And Darkkit has his mother’s ambition. But they are too bored and fidgety. Hopefully before long, they’ll have some new denmates." --Russetfur and Blackstar about Flowerkit and Darkkit (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 9) "His kits have grown stronger throughout their apprenticeship and have turned into fine warriors." --Blackstar thinking about Flowertail and Darkflame (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 10) "Stupid furball! Blackstar’s the one with the lives, not you!" --Flowertail to Darkflame (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 10) "They were always there, throughout each life, throughout each challenge and mistake. They were there." --Blackstar thinking about Flowertail and Darkflame (Blackstar's Amends, chapter 10) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Blackstar's Amends Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:Supporting Characters